War Of Hearts
by BrownEyesBtch
Summary: Something or someone is killing the wolfs no one knows who or why. A war is looming over everyone's head and the elders decided to join pack and way to do that than by marriage. Jacob/OC Pack members and imprints and OC characters.


**I had this story for quite some time now since I watched married at first sight and I wanted to see how it will affect Jacob if he had to marry someone who he did not know. Now I did not want to make just a love story I want a something to happen and hence a war will be looming over our heads. Now I hope you will like this story and please review and let me know if I should continue or not**

 **A War of Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

His paws pounded hard and quick against the wet earth and he ran across the felling alive for the first time in a long time. He just came back home from college and he had to suppress his wolf side for the time being. He loved the speed, the enhanced vision, the strength and the thrill of being a wolf. Unlike some of his brothers he loved being a wolf and was grateful for his heritage. He wanted to be a protector. He loved the feeling.

Seth was running when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he smelt that sickly sweet smell of a vampire. Seth stood and sniffed the air and ran in the direction of the smell as fast as he could until he saw a cold one running in front of him jumping one tree to the other and laughing at him making Seth growl deep within his chest and ran faster. He was catching up to the vampire ready to sing his teeth into the asshole that came into his territory when the vampire speed up again and jumped into the tress disappearing from his sight. Seth cursed and stopped in his tracks trying to smell and listen for the bloodsucker when he saw where he was standing. He was in a clearing of some sorts but what he saw was what took his breath away. What he saw were dead animals. A dozen slaughtered wolves. All lying there with their hearts cut out and lying beside them. Seth looked at them and whimpered from the sight and the smell of blood.

"Seth where the hell are you and what are those." Seth heard Jacob's voice in his head.

"I don't know chief; I was running after a bloodsucker but I lost him and I saw this." Seth explained

"Pay attention Seth, it brought here on purpose." Jacob said and in that same moment Seth could feel arms around his torso before he heard a snap and he fell to the ground howling in pain.

"SETH!" Jacob screamed feeling Seth's pain Jacob ran at full speed to get to Seth. Jacob saw through Seth's eyes a dark haired red eyed bloodsucker with a smirk on his face.

"You are all going to die. One by one all of your kind will die painfully like I did. You will suffer like I did. You will crave death like I did and you will cry like I did. I will take my revenge and it will be bloody." The bloodsucker said before stepping on Seth's neck breaking it.

"SETH NOO!" Jacob screamed but it was no use. Jacob felt Seth's life slipping away. His young friend was dead. Jacob howled in pain and anguish as he ran.

Quill Atera woke up with a start. His old heart hammering in his chest as he tried to calm down. He looked around and saw that he was back in his house and his bed. He was an old man and nothing shocked him anymore but what he saw in his dream moved him to his core. He saw bloodshed; he saw death of his tribe and the people they love. He saw the destruction of his kind and he cannot and would not stand for it. He looked around and went to his amulets and his herbs and went outside. He needed to speak with his ancestors. He needed help. He made and fire and threw some roots into the fire and started chanting until he heard a voice of his ancestors speak to him.

"Cold ones will destroy all of our kind. We are at war not only with them but also with ourselves. When my siblings and I decided to give out children our powers we did not thing that they will forget that they are all family and fight amongst themselves. Now my child you need to bring them together. Make them remember that they are not enemies and that the real enemy is cold, undead and made of stone." Quill Atera was then bombarded with visions of other shapeshifters getting killed one by one and Old Quill whimpered in pain. He could not let this happen he will not let this happen.

He stood up and ran to his house and reached his phone and called his once upon a time friend. They needed to bury the hatchet this time. They needed to save their kind. The phone was answered on the first ring.

"Quill my old friend I know what we need to do." A female voice said.

"We need to join our packs." Quill said thinking of the young Jacob who became Alpha not long enough and nodded his head. He will have to do this for the pack or they will all die.

 **Soo did you like it? I know I killed Seth but it was needed for this story. So should I continue this story or not?**


End file.
